


i had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

by palemoonlight99



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, boxing au, but idk cause im terible at that, coach's assistant, im still figuring things out, may have some smut in the future, may turn into a classic enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palemoonlight99/pseuds/palemoonlight99
Summary: toni has been boxing since she was 12, being tim campbell's best student and fighter since day one. even though she's one of the few people left that still train with tim, tim has started struggling managing the gym he's had way before he was toni's coach. he hires an assistant, a blonde girl from texas named shelby and toni is so not happy with his decision.but that's until she is.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	i had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

"Harder," Tim held his hands, which were wearing the punch mitts, higher, about level with Toni's head. "Don't lose sight of the target, Chip," he told her, knowing full well that the nickname he'd had for her since she was 12-coming from Toni's chipped front tooth after a hard punch to the face in her very first boxing match-would annoy her and make her even more stubborn, which led to Toni giving three hard punches to the red circles of the punch mitts he wore. His hands felt sore, he hadn't expected her to hit so hard, but he would _never_ tell _her_ that.

"You need to fucking stop calling me that," she turned her back to him, trying to hide a small smile because she actually liked it and was used to it, but she would _never_ tell _him_ that. "That was like ten years ago now." She took off her gloves and threw one at him. Tim caught it and threw it back at her with twice the force.

"Thirteen to be exact," he took off the punch mitts and dropped them on the floor of the boxing ring.

"Even worse," she lifted one of the ropes around the ring, bent down, walked between them and jumped to the benches. She sat down, wiped the sweat from her forehead and neck, and reached for her hydro flask, drinking some water and pouring the rest over her head.

"Just hit the damn showers," Tim told her, sitting down next to her.

"I'll shower at home," she wiped her face with the towel again.

"You two losers are still here?" Dot's voice echoed unintentionally loudly as the gym was empty. "It's 11pm," she walked up to the two and stood in front of them after giving them both a fist bump.

"Why are _you_ here? Don't you have homework to do?" Toni teased, getting a middle finger from Dot in response.

Toni and Dot had known each other since they were about 10, maybe 11. They were both 25 now. They weren't in the same elementary school, so, as expected, they met at Dot's dad's boxing practice. Dot loved watching her dad give boxing lessons to kids her age, so Tim took her to every lesson. Dot watched closely and took mental notes on every single thing her dad taught the other kids without actually signing up for the lessons. She just loved watching her dad work. Toni stood out because she was the only girl among 15 boys who signed up for lessons the same year she did. She and Dot didn't get along well for the first few months because Toni had gotten used to the boys and Dot already knew most of them from school. Toni felt like she had to gatekeep them from Dot, and it always gives them a good laugh when they think of the old days.

And just because Toni had gotten used to the boys and their stubbornness, she got annoyed every time a new girl signed up for class because they were all these spoiled little girls from the suburbs who were way too sensitive for this sport/martial art and stopped showing up after the first week.

Except for Leah. Leah signed up for the classes three years after Toni, right around the time that the boys were constantly pissing Toni off and used to earn a punch or two from her during every lesson because they were constantly picking on her for being the only girl there. So she and Leah hit it off pretty quickly.

Tim had a nickname for almost every kid, but he always teased Toni the most with _hers_. He _still_ does.

"You're an asshole, and I'm only here to pick this old man up and take him home," she glared at Tim, and now she was the one getting a middle finger from him in response. "Besides, your new little assistant called. She said she'll be here tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"Assistant?" Toni looked at him and chuckled. "What do you need an assistant for?" she wrapped her towel around her neck.

"I need help here, Chip," he said, looking at her. "As much as I don't want to admit that little shit is right," he pointed at Dot and Dot gave him a wry smile. "I'm getting to be an old man. I can't run this gym by myself forever."

"Alone? And what am I doing here?" Toni's tone was more serious now. "Or Leah? Hell, even Ian can be a little help."

"You, Leah and Ian are my last students, Toni. You're here to train," Tim stood up and put a hand on Toni's shoulder. "I don't need you guys doing paperwork, arranging games, or cleaning this dump every day. I want you guys focused."

"I didn't have a problem doing all that in the past," Toni's least favorite thing in recent years was strangers snooping around the gym and meddling in their business. It was either parents inspecting the place to decide whether or not to sign their kids up, or people from the Effective Workplace Inspections, who were constantly up Tim's ass and obsessed with deeming the gym was a safety or health hazard for their own stupid reasons.

Tim always ignored them because he always knew they were sent here by Ahmad Jadmani. He and Tim worked, taught, and owned a gym together before Tim was Toni's trainer, but after a conflict they had, Ahmad dropped Tim and opened a gym on the other side of town and with the money he had, he opened a gym three times more luxurious than the one Tim was left with.

"But I did and I do." Tim patted her shoulder and headed for the exit door. "Come inany time tomorrow. It'd be nice if you showed up in the morning to meet her, though!" he called before leaving.

"Ugh!" Toni groaned into her hands.

"You need to stop being so annoyed every time a new person joins y'alls team." Dot scoffed at her.

"Fuck off," Toni grabbed her hydro flask and stood up. "Why don’t you come and help him around instead of letting him have strangers in our business again?"

"Because some of us have classes to attend, Mr. Grinch," Dot began and walked away. "You know, being in college and all," she turned and walked backwards so she could continue to tease Toni and also see the look on her face. "Stop being so paranoid about everything." She stopped in front of the basket that held some of the equipment that was next to the door, grabbed a jump rope and tossed it to Toni. Toni didn't look at it, but her reflexes had been trained so hard over the years that she lifted her head and caught the speed rope as if she'd seen it coming from miles away.

"Take this. Maybe it'll help you cool down," she teased her again.

"And once again, fuck off, Dot.", she left the speed rope on the bench she had been sitting on a moment ago. "Go take the old man home."

"Sweet dreams, _Chip_." Toni was about to tell her to fuck off for the third time in five minutes, but Dot had slipped out before she could.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> had this thought and started this fic impulsively, hoping it turns out good cause the idea excited me a lot lol. first chapter is a short prologue just to fill yall in with the idea a bit until i figure out myself what i wanna do with it. hope yall enjoy:)


End file.
